


Beautiful

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You'd often compare yourself to the girls you constantly saw around him, trying not to nitpick at all your flaws. However, you couldn't help but feel like you can't compare. But, it seems Lucifer sees you differently than you see yourself.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Beautiful

You looked around the empty club, it didn't seem the same without all the people moving around the floor. Drinks in their hands, and inhibitions fading fast. You weren't used to being at Lux, during the day, but Lucifer had called you, and like always, you came when he called.

 _'Did he say Lux, or the penthouse?'_ You thought, but couldn't remember.

You sighed a little, making your way down the stairs. He was the one who called you, and he could come find you if it was important. Your fingers skimmed over the bottles on the shelves, before landing on the poison of your choice.

"Y/N! Sorry to keep you waiting darling, have you been here long?"

There was that voice that made your heart race just a little each time you heard it. Lucifer walked into view and you smiled.

"No, just got here actually, busy morning?" You teased motioning to his partly unbuttoned shirt.

Lucifer looked down, hastily fixing his shirt.

"No afraid not, but that would have been a more welcome alternative to what actually happened."

Upon seeing your expectant look he chuckled and swiped the glass from your hands, taking a small sip.

"My brother, and I disagreed, had a bit of a row."

You gave him a skeptical look, motioning vaguely to the blood on his collar.

"A row? Are you sure a few punches weren't thrown?"

"Maybe a few." Lucifer shrugged.

You reclaimed your drink, and watched Lucifer pour his own.

"Alright, so why am I here again?"

"Ah, yes, I'm in need of some company."

Your expression was neutral, and you tapped your fingers on the bar. It didn't take the handsome devil long to figure out why you were looking at him like that.

"No, no, not like that, this isn't a... what do call them?"

"Booty call?"

He nodded, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, exactly, but no that is not why I called you, I only meant I'd like to have a simple lunch between friends."

Your mood fell just a little hearing that, and you tried very hard not to let it show. While you were happy to have a close relationship with Lucifer, that wasn't just about sex, you couldn't help but feel jealous of all those girls you saw with him. They were beautiful, they were stunning, perfect for him. You couldn't help the feelings of insecurity that had dug its vicious claws into you.

"Right, yeah Luc, that sounds nice."

Lucifer almost immediately that your smile wasn't real. The way the corners of your eyes crinkled when you smiled, a real smile, it wasn't there. He had always loved how when you smiled your whole face seemed to glow, but now, it seemed dull, almost shy.

"Are we going?"

Your voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked at you, patiently waiting by the stairs.

"Of course."

He didn't mention it, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was bothering you.

~

Lunch had been nice, you and Lucifer never starved for conversation, and like a gentleman he walked you home. However, the entire time he took note of all the odd behaviors you had, and when the two of you finally reached your house, he resolved to ask you about it.

"That was almost a perfect lunch date wasn't it love?"

Your heart lurched at the word date, but you harshly reminded yourself, Lucifer did not see you that way.

"Almost?" You questioned.

He hummed nodding as he held your door open for you. As you set your stuff on the little table by the door he followed you inside.

"Almost, except for just one thing, _you_."

You jerked like someone had slapped you and you narrowed your eyes in offense.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, why were you acting so strangely today? You seemed to be focused on everything, but our date."

There was that word again, taunting you, reminding you of what you could never have.

"Stop saying that." You sighed, turning and going to the kitchen.

"Saying what?"

"Date. Stop calling it that."

Lucifer looked confused, out everything he had just said, that was what you choose to address.

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't a date remember, it was a _simple_ lunch between _friends._ " You repeated the words he had said earlier, but they sounded spiteful when you said them.

Upon seeing his confused and hurt expression, you wanted to kick yourself. He had no idea why you were acting like this, or treating him like this, it wasn't fair to him.

"Y/N, I'm sorry if I did or said something to upset you, that wasn't my intention."

"No, Lucifer you...." You took a breath steeling your nerves for what you were about to admit.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just being silly."

Lucifer walked around the counter to stand beside you, his confusion turned concern.

"Silly about what my dear?"

You motioned between the two of you, laughing bitterly.

"Us, I know it'll never happen, but I can't help feeling jealous when I see you with all those women."

"And what gave you the impression I wouldn't want something more than friendship with you?" He frowned.

"All the women you have sex with." You said bluntly.

He blanched a little, looking at you with wide eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not blind Lucifer. I see what those women look like. Beautiful, perfect outfit, perfect makeup, and not... me..."

Lucifer stared at you, with an expression you couldn't quite make out. Then he looked angry.

"Y/N, the only thing those women ever give me is empty pleasure and fleeting memories-"

"Lucifer-"

He placed a finger on your lips, effectively silencing you.

"Ah ah, let me finish, those women, mean nothing to me, they don't know me like you do, they've never been there for me like you have. You may not look like them, but my love, you are more beautiful than any of them."

You didn't know how to respond to his words, unsure of what he was hoping to hear, but the words tumbled out of your mouth anyway.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Lucifer smiled, grabbing your chin and kissing you, leaving you breathless. When he pulled away, he ran his thumb gently over your lips.

"Darling, I think you're absolutely breathtaking."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading! :)


End file.
